Typically, a battery charger includes a charger housing and a charging circuit supported by the charger housing that is electrically connectable to a power source. A battery is supported by the charger housing and electrically connected to the charging circuit so that power is selectively supplied to the battery to charge the battery. The battery is connected to the charging circuit by charger terminals supported on the charger housing.